1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to rotational equipment and, more particularly, to a device for locating a bearing within, for example, a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A turbine engine typically includes a plurality of bearings that rotatably connect a shaft to an engine case. A first of the bearings may be connected to the engine case by a bearing housing and a plurality of tie rods. This first bearing is seated within the bearing housing. The tie rods are arranged circumferentially around a centerline of the shaft, and connect the bearing housing to the engine case. Effective lengths of the tie rods may be adjusted to change a location of the first bearing relative to another bearing supporting the shaft. The tie rods, for example, may be adjusted such that the first bearing is configured concentric with the other bearing supporting the shaft. Implementing such a tie rod arrangement, however, may be difficult within a relatively small turbine engine where there may be little or no room to accommodate tie rods between the engine case and the bearing housing.
There is a need in the art for an improved device for locating a bearing.